


The Possible Future

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Series: Cuase & Effect [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Apocalypse, Complete, Empath, F/M, Future Selves, Gen, Has a bit of swearing, Just read the dams thing, Zombies, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when a girl randomly falls into the Star Trek demnsion, cuasing a chain reaction which gives me the perfect oppurtunity to truamatize our favourite group of teen superheroes.</p>
<p>(Part I of the Cause and Effect series) + has fake-ish character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

 

Peter's P.O.V

"Aaahhhhhhhhaaaaa!!!" I screamed. Why was I screaming? Well, you try falling out of a magical portal in the sky, with nothing but a concrete building looming below you and you'll get the picture!

I frantically searched for a building to web onto, when I found one and tried to use my web shooter I realized that, with their impeccable timing....THEY WERE EMPTY!!!!! I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for painful impact. This was going to hurt. But it never came, instead I landed on....webbing? Why am I not surprised? I opened my eyes. Yup, it was webbing, I looked around....then jumped when I heard an awfully familiar voice behind me.

"How many times do I have to tell you kids not to try Spiderman stunts like that!?" I turned around to face, who I presume is the me of this universe. He was a taller, and more well-built that me, older. And sounded more mature. His costume was slightly different from mine, seemed a bit more futuristic. "Ahh...actually I just fell out of this magical alternate universe portal in the sky...” I said rubbing the back of my neck. He sighed, and I was guessing that maybe I wasn't the first person to tell him that, but I was probably the only person who meant it. "Go home kid...” he said expharatedly, as turned around and started walking towards the edge of the building. “No wait!" I yelled. "I'm telling the truth and I can prove it!" I yelled. He stopped, still not turning to face me. "My names Peter Parker and I'm Spiderman from an alternate universe..." he turned to look at me. He stared at me long and hard. "Look," I said breaking the silence. "I'd love to the staring game all day, but you’re in danger! The goblin is-" "The goblin is dead..." he said. I shook, my head. "In your universe. The goblin of my universe is here and he wants to get your DNA for some reason-" As if right on que one of Goblins explosives rolled onto the roof. "Go!" the other Spiderman yelled. We both dove off the roof just as it exploded. 

"Oh no...” I said. "I forgot about my web shooters!!!" I screamed as I fell. Just a few feet away from the ground I felt webbing pull me up away from the concrete floor. "Empty shooter?" He asked as he helped me down. I nodded. "Yup, that's why I got these..." he said holding up his wrists. “Full proof S.H.I.E.L.D tech...Most of the time..." My reply was cut short when I saw the goblin swooping down. People scattered screaming, "Go hide!" he said. "I’ll take care of MR. Green face over hear..." he said swinging towards goblin. "No! That's what he wants!" I yelled after him. 

I just watched practically helplessly as my counterpart fought with Goblin on the roof tops. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw what was, right now the best thing ever. The local drug store, I rushed inside and quickly got the stuff I needed to make web fluid, then I played the clerk, who looked at me like he see's kids dressed like this every day.

After I had finally refilled my web shooters I swung up to the roof tops and saw 'older me' dogging Goblins flying robot things. I grabbed them with my webs and smashed them together. "He mind if I join the party..." I said as I swung over to older me. Just then I heard what sounded like a motorcycle engine, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. "Move!" he ordered.

I didn't argue, and good thing too because next thing I knew a sweet white motorcycle much like my spider cycle, but obviously different came driving towards Goblin. It shot these electric something’s at him making him fall off his hover board and down the side off the building. 

The cycle came to a halt, and the driver got down and took off her helmet. She looked down, "He's out but won't be for much longer," she said. She sounded a bit familiar, looked even more so. She was wearing a white suite and mask, with a black ponytail, only difference being her green sash like belt. The white tiger costume, but she looked about the fifteen.

"White tiger?" I asked quizzically. Somehow, in all the other universes I’d been to, I’d met my alternate self, and maybe an alternate enemy or too...but never the rest of the team.

She turned to look from me to my older self. But older self-cut off her replied, "Come on, let's go to the helicarrier..."

*******

We were sitting around a table in the hellicarrier, well, by me I mean me, older me and agent Coulson, who was now in charge of shield under circumstances which they just refused to tell me. 

"So wait, your HOW old?" I demanded.

He shrugged, "I'm 44" He said. "So...I'm in an alternate future timeline...?" I asked. I'd been in one like this before, but not specifically my future. "It would seem that way, which is why we have to be careful about what we tell him...we may be in an alternate universe but something’s may alter your timeline as well as maybe ours..." I nodded. I was a bit disappointed though, "So I don't suppose you could tell me if I got into Yale...? Huh?" I asked. My older self, (who BTW didn't look half bad now that I’d seen his face) opened his mouth to reply, but Coulson shook his head. "No. Sorry Spiderman, but that's for you to find out in your own time and universe...." 

The doors to the room opened with a whoosh and a whiz of red, black and blue rushed in. "Dad!!!!" she yelled halting in front to my older self. She looked about 13. And was wearing a more girlish version of my spider suite, with just an eye mask, and she had red hair that was cut into a neat bob. My older self-sighed and groaned and covered his face with his hand. Then the doors opened again and another whiz of the same coloring sped into the room, this time it was a boy, wearing a miniature version of my old costume, he looked about the same age as the girl. "Dad!!!" he came in yelling. Coulson closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Spider girl, Spider boy, we have a guest..." he said. The two teenagers finally seemed to notice me, and then looked form me, to my older self then at each other. "Ooops..." they said in unison. I was finally able to find my voice enough to stutter a shocked one word. "D...dad!!??" I chocked, looking at SPIDER GIRL AND SPIDER BOY, who apparently seemed to be MY kids!! "Bu...g....who...?" This was just too much. 

Older me sighed. "Okay, enough. Both of you, out." he said, the girl simply nodded and dragged her brother out the door. "I'm a...you’re a....THEY'RE YOUR KIDS!!!!!??" I finally managed. "Well yeah, I think that was made pretty clear...” he said. Before u could reply Coulson spoke up. "Don't even think about asking who their mother is..." he warned. “Can I at least know their names?" I asked. What!? It's not every day you meet your kids from the future...sort of..."May and Ben..." older me said. Aunt May and uncle ben, of course....

"Alright, now back to business...what does the Goblin plan on doing with all your alternate versions DNA?" Coulson asked. I shrugged, still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I would be a dad. It's not that I had sworn to Aztec life like Danny or anything, (ok so he hadn't exactly but he might as well have right?) but I just thought that with my wall crawling and all......

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it can't be good... ” I said, pushing away my thoughts. ”So what do we do?" I asked. "We should try and get all the DNA he has, and to do that I'm going to have to be bait." 

*******

About half an hour after that I was walking through the hellicarrier trying to find the vending machine while Coulson and older me had a talk about something that I wasn't allowed to hear. Just as I was passing the training room, I heard noises from it. And I just couldn't help myself.

I peeked my head inside and saw Nova and Ava...I think it was Ava, training. The training room had taken a seriously cool makeover, and when I saw my spider cycle parked in a side, I just couldn’t resist. I walked over to it, deciding not to bother Ava and bucket head. But before I could even touch it someone grabbed me by the shoulders and next thing I knew I was in midair then dropped on the cool hard floor. "Ben you know you not allowed to-" Nova started but then abruptly stopped. "Hey wait a minute you’re not Ben....." he reached out and yanked my mask off and gasped in surprise. "P...Pete?" he asked in awe.

"Nice to see you too bucket head...." I said getting up. He just gaped at me. "Hey Ava," I said turning to face the girl next to Nova. She paused a moment then took off her mask, revealing her shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes which had flecks of green in them. She looked a hell lot like Ava. 

'You’re....not Ava..." I said. "Nope. Name's Sheara” she said extending her hand. "Are you from the past?" she asked. "Ahh...no not exactly, I'm from an alternate universe..." she just nodded. 

I turned my attention back to Sam, who still seemed a bit shocked. "So....if she's the white tiger now, where's Ava?" I asked. I saw both of them stiffen. "Spidey!" I turned to see older me. "I told you to stay put...” he said. "Hey since when did I become this boring?" I asked Nova. He snickered along with Sheara, and my older self just rolled his eyes. "Tiger, we have a mission, we'll be leaving in one hour...." "Yes uncle Peter." she said. Uncle? Someone hit me on then head. With that he dragged me out the door. We walked down the corridor, mostly in silence. Which I naturally decided to break.

"So who's Sheara?" I asked. Older me sighed, and I half expected him to just stay quiet but he surprisingly gave an answer. A shocking one. "She’s Ava's daughter...." he said his voice low. I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised, in this universe I was a dad to twins!

"So why did she call you uncle?" I asked. "I took her in when she was seven…so....I'm kinda her uncle..." I stopped dead in my tracks, a sinking feeling in my stomach. "What do you mean? What happened to her parents?" "They died....." he said simply. Suddenly I remembered the rest of my friends. "What about MJ and Harry? Luke? Danny?" I asked. "What happened to them?" Older me sighed, seemingly deciding that he might as well answer me. "MJ's fine, she's a reporter for the daily bugle now...just like she always wanted. And Harry's fine, he took over Oscorp after his dad...died. Luke in Mexico for now...." he trailed off. "And Danny?" I asked. He looked away. "Like I said, Sheara’s parents both died..." I felt like someone had strapped me onto a shark, strapped it onto dynamite, which was strapped on to a rocked, which had a collision course to the moon, and then like I’d fallen off the moon and straight back down to earth into doctor dooms mansion. Okay so maybe that was exaggerating. But seriously? Danny and Ava? So much for Danny being an eastic.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I'm very busy the days:(

Chapter Two

 

Anonymous P.O.V

Peter was just minding his own business, walking down the hallway of the new shield helicarrier when he heard Ava call his name from behind. He jumped and shakily turned to face the white tiger. 

Ever since he'd come back from that whole alternate universe fiasco he'd been avoiding the team at all costs. Especially Danny and Ava. Not to mention MJ. He'd just gone to school, and then seen her casually leaning against her locker talking to harry, and he'd been struck by just how much she looked like May, and then it had just clicked. He just couldn't handle long conversations with her right now, not until after he'd sorted out his feelings. 

And when it came to Danny and Ava...he'd talked with their daughter for Pete's sake! And in that reality, they were dead! How was he supposed to go on with that prospect hanging before him?! Yes, that had been an alternate universe, and it might be completely unrelated to his universe, but...

"Hey Pete, why have you been avoiding us lately?" Ava asked, her brown eyes filled with concern. "Does it have something to do with the Goblin and the alternate universes?" Peter gulped and that was answer enough. "Peter what happened?" she asked, her brow furrowing with concern, just like Shearas. "I...I...I need to talk to Fury!!" he said, running in the opposite direction, and then crashing into Danny. "Wow, easy there," he said steading Peter. "Peter!"

Danny's green eyes shifted to Ava who had caught up with him. "Would you tell us what's wrong already?" she said. Danny raised an eyebrow and then joined Ava in staring at him expectantly. Oh god he could just see the two of them together, but as far as he knew Danny and Ava were just friends. Maybe that alternate dimension mumbo jumbo would remain just that, alternate. But when he thought about the twins and Sheara....He shook away his thoughts, he shouldn't be going there right now. He was only seventeen. "Peter?" Danny said. "Huh?" he replied. Danny and Ava looked at each other. "I'll bet a lot on a guess that he went to an alternate future timeline," Danny said his gaze knowing. Ava nodded in agreement. "Yup, and I'll bet even more that he was with MJ in maybe more than one of those alternate universes..." she said smirking playfully. Peter gaped at them, unable to find his voice. He wasn't usually one to swear but...WTF?! Danny and Ava laughed, "I want my money Rand..." she said with a hint of....WHAT!? Danny smirked. "Now I don't recall saying that you were wrong," Danny said a smirk on his face. "If anything I think it should be Peter paying us..." Peter was so wrapped up in what was unfolding before him to pay attention to what they were saying. Where they flirting? "wh...What are you talking about?" he finally managed to ask. "You and MJ?" Ava asked. "We'll, with the way you've been avoiding her and us, her double as much," she put emphasis on the word double and Peter wondered if she had a double meaning. "It was kind of obvious that you'd seen something..." she said. Peter could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he coughed. Danny and Ava smirked. "Whatever, but just know this my friend, you're not the only one who's had experience with time travel and alternate universes..."

With that they walked away, leaving Peter gaping. He'd said it before and he'd just have to say it again...what the flying uncle chicken kid!!! (Note first letter of each word. Peter was frekin mind blown, but he's still a good boy :-))


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besant RULES!!

Chapter Three

 

Anonymous P.O.V

After they were sure that Peter was out of ear shot, Danny and Ava burst out laughing. That had ben hilarious how Peter had just stared at them in awe. "That was really funny, I can only imagine what he must be thinking right now...." Ava said between laughs. Danny nodded and once he'd gotten his laughter under control grinned. "He should calm down after Miss Web explains it all to him..."

"Only Sam and Luke are left now," he said. Ava nodded. "I can't wait to get it over with, the sooner they go through with it the sooner we can compare notes and get this whole thing over with..." They started walking. "So what do you think he saw?" Danny asked. Ava shrugged. "Could've been anything, but I'm guessing we came pretty close, especially with MJ." She grinned. "Think he got my double meaning?" she asked. "Yeah is think so..." Danny answered, there was a silence. Not awkward. Just a comfortable silence. 

"You know I honestly feel sorry for him." Danny said thoughtfully, thinking back to his own experience. It had been extremely weird hanging around Peter not to mention Sam. And Luke... "Yeah, wonder what he saw..." Danny shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough I suppose..."

*********

"Peeeter...." Peter groaned and buried his head further into his pillow, deciding to ignore whatever noise he had just imagined. "Peeeteerr..." there it was again. He still refused to wake up though, because one. He wanted to sleep. Two. It was due to the sheer stupidity of those kids in horror movies, who woke up and wandered around in the middle of the night after hearing their name being called by some ghostly voice that got them killed!

"PETER!!!" the voice snapped, void of any and all ghostliness. Peter jolted out of bed and fell on the floor. He looked around frantically. Standing in front of him, hands on her hips was a girl with black hair tied into long black pigtails. She was wearing gothic black and red outfit, the skirts ends looked like a spider web, and her top had spider web designs in blood red and she was wearing web pattered gloves. "Ahh...wh...Who are you?" Peter asked scrambling to his feet. How the hell was there a weird girl in his bedroom? 

She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "The ghost of Christmas future..." she said sarcastically. He just stared blankly at her. She sighed heavily. "I'm Miss Web, Madame webs my grandma," she said quoting her fingers at grandma. "Anyway.....I'm here to talk to you about your whole alternate future timeline experience," she said plopping down on his bed, and then crossing her legs. Alternate- what did she have to do with it?

"Anyway thing is," she said cutting into his thoughts. "The reason fate sent you to that universe is because-" "Woah, wah woah!" Peter waved his hands cutting her off. "Fate is a person?" she rolled her eyes. "No stupid, it used to be..., but then it transcended into a cosmic force, which controls everything. Everything happens for a reason. Anyway, getting back to the point. There are a whole load of dimensions okay? Not alternate universes, there are loads of those for each dimension, but....you get the drift? Anyway, because of some mess up in the time line in the secondary main time stream in the Star trek dimension, the series of events in their neighboring dimension were disrupted. So in this case, your dimension, the goblin found a way to go to alternate universes. So the thing is, now, specific peoples futures have been changed from what they were supposed to be. Somehow I have to make sure that all of those people get to go see what their future should have been. Problem is, I need a future to send them to, and those were pretty much destroyed so I had to send each of them to an alternate universe that would hold some significance. Maybe not to you, but to a friend even....anyway, you, Sam, Ava, Luke and Danny were some of the people whose futures were changed, so I sent you to as close a match to your future as I could. I sent Danny and Ava not long before you. Now as I said earlier, I sent you to as close a matching universe that held some significance, but perhaps not only to you? Yes. Well, after Luke and Sam take the trip all of you have to compare notes, but be careful. Do not tell someone what their future is. Just the futures of the other." She got up, and Peter fell onto his bed, his brain trying to process what she'd just said. 

"Anyway, I won't give you any further instruction for now, just do what I've told you so far okay? And wait till everyone's been to another universe. I'll be back later....right now I've gotta go sort something's out in the Lord of the rings dimension...." And with that, and a wave of her hand, a swirling pink portal appeared behind her and she did a backflip in and disappeared. The portal closed, leaving Peter gaping with just one question on his mind...

What the hell had just happened!?

*********

"Hey Guys!!" I yelled rushing down the hallway. Danny, Sam and Ava looked towards me as I stopped in front of them. The awkwardness of being around my friends had either subsided or increased, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I needed some answers...now.

"Hey can I talk to the two of you for a sec?" I asked Danny and Ava coolly. They looked at each other, seemingly having a good idea about what it is I wanted to talk about. 

"Oohhhh" Sam said coming in-between us. "Gonna face off Danny for Ava huh Parker?" he cooed. All three of us just stared at him blankly for a few seconds before bursting out....

"WHAT!!!????!!?" 

Face off Danny for Ava? God I know I'm swearing a lot lately but where the F***k did bucket head get that idea!? Sam laughed at our totally horrified expressions, which were probably doubled considering we knew our own possible questions. Then a thought occurred to me. Wait, then did that mean that they knew about their futures? About Sheara and about how they died? It seemed a bit unlikely...but then again maybe not...

"Oh c'mon Parker, everyone knows you have a thing for Ava..." Sam teased, earning a rather hard shove from Ava and a surprising death glare from Danny. He continued anyway. "Well sorry to burst your bubble Parker but Danny's beat you to it..." This earned him yet another punch from the white tiger, cheeks red with a furious blush, Danny's face just remained emphasive. "Oh shut up Sam, Peter does not have a crush on me...Believe me..." she said. Danny and I nodded in agreement. Sam held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, if you say so...now if you'll excuse me..." with that he slipped away. And the three of us were left in an awkward silence. "I'm assuming that Miss Web came to see you..."Danny said breaking the silence. I nodded. "She seemed a bit....off in the head though....." I said. "So ahh...when did you guys go to an alternate timeline?" I asked, curious to find out. "All in good time Peter," we all jumped and spun around to see Miss Web, dressed in slightly dialed down clothing leaning against a locker. 

"I just came to say that I just sent Sam on his journey, after that I'll have to do Luke after that...." she said, she paused, a small blush tinging her cheeks as she realized how bad that sounded. "Send him to another universe I mean...ahh...uhem...I already have a boyfriend..." The three of them looked at each other, a bit taken back by how she sounded like a normal teenager for those few seconds. "What are you doing here?" Ava asked. "Oh just observing, and...Making sure that you keep your mouths shut till the time is right..." she said the last part warningly her purple pink eyes narrowing. "Chou" she said with a wink and then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS Tell me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Sam's P.O.V

I'd been walking to my Math class, which was by the way one of my least favorite subjects of all time, when I'd gotten a call from...Gamora of all people, saying that she needed my help.

Apparently she'd been on a solo mission in this sector when her ship had been damaged and she'd crashed here. And using the 'useless piece of primitive Terran technology' that I’d given her for her birthday had called me. A chance to skip math? 

I flew at it. Literally. 

When I got to the place her ship had crashed, which just ironically happened to be the North pole, I’d gone looking for her reactor core which she'd transported off her ship in case of a meltdown. When I found it however....It wasn't the average glowing blue white thing I was used to, instead it was a swirling portal of energy. And when I got too close....

I was dragged in.

*********

Next thing I know, I'm falling. First I was falling through some sort of vortex, and then I was falling from the sky, with the concrete buildings of New York City looming below me. 

I pulled up just in time, another second and I’d be a goner. I looked around, I was back in New York....but it seemed a buy different. I flew through the city, yup, definitely not the same place. And then, I got the scare of my life when I nearly crashed into.....ME!? "Woah! What the hell?" we both said at the same time. "y...your me!!!" I stuttered more than a bit dumfounded. Why was I talking to....me? He looked older, and less scrawny, but it was definitely me...

"What's your name!?" older me demanded. "S...Sam Alexander...” I replied. He sighed and then spoke into his wrist communicator. "Nova to director Fury....we have a problem...

********

"Wait, so I'm supposed to be from the past?" I asked, I was sitting inside the briefing room with older me and director Fury. "Doctor Conners scans will tell us if you are. And if you are we need to find a way to get you home, as clueless as possible....." Fury said. "We can't have him learning too much about then future." Well that was a bit disappointing. What was the use of winding up in the future if you don't get to learn anything? 

The door to the room opened and Danny walked in, he looked older, about the same age as older me (30) but it was definitely Iron Fist. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked confusedly from me, to my older self then to director Fury and back again. "Is this a bad time?" he asked. "No," both Nova's said in unison. "Yes." Fury said at the same time. Ignoring me and me, he gave a respectful nod to Director Fury and then left. "Okay so how do I get home?"

An hour later....

After trying to figure out how to get me back to my time, we'd called a break and I’d managed to slip away from my older self. I was hungry, wonder if that vending machine is still around.

I rounded the corner and yelped at what I saw.

Ava and Danny. Both now in casual clothing, together. And by together I mean together together....they were kissing! They spun around when they heard me yelp. I think I've finally lost it because no way in any time is that real, Ava and Danny are......actually a real good looking couple, but still not happening. I mean, it didn't seem likely to happen, I teased them about it sure but...it was just somehow freaky! The two got along, but sometimes they drove each other nuts!

"Sam?" Ava said waving her hand in front of me, I looked down at her, I was flying so I finally came down and her eyes widened a bit. "What...h-" “You shouldn't be here, knowing too much about the future could mess with the timeline. Danny standing beside Ava. "He's from the where now?" she asked eyebrows raised. "Past..." Danny said, not taking his intense green gaze off me. "He looks like around the time we were in high school..." she said. “I told you to stay put! Arghh! Now I know how you guys must have felt like!" Older me said flying over to us. "When did I become such a stiff?!" I asked in expiration, making tiger and iron fist snicker. I whirled around to face them. "And when did the two of you become an item!!?" I demanded. They looked at each other, then at older me, that, is when I noticed something. This slightly dazzling golden band on Ava's ring finger. Oh no way Danny that-

"Y...ya...Your...MARRIED!!?" I croaked. "So? What's wrong with that!?" Ava snapped, clearly pissed. Which was not very Avaish considering the situation, I mean....of course I'd be surprised!

"Calm down Ava," Danny said soothingly. "You do not tell me to calm down! How can I calm down in the midst of this!? Kraven is after me, and one hit to the stomach and the b-" "Ava!" Danny said glancing at me and older me. "Not here..."

"Wait, Kraven meaning that loon who....ahh....ya know...?" I asked. "Yeah, that guy. Ya know you sure picked a hell of a time to come here...we have a heap of problems and now we have to deal with you..." Older self said. Ava's wrist communicator beeped. "White Tiger, you’re needed as back up down town for Power man, it's the Beatle....." "I'm on my way," she replied automatically and turning to walk away only to have Danny grab her hand. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. Ava took in a sharp breath. "I'll be careful...." she said weakly. “Careful doesn't cut it. We both know that no matter how careful you are your-" "Danny I handle myself, and I am not going to let this get in the way of everything else..." She said sternly. Danny snorted. "This is important! Don't you understand that?!" he demanded, Ava's dark eyes flashed, "Of course I know that! What you think that I don't care about this!?" 

"Ahh....guys...." Older me said.

They ignored him and kept at it. "Well you’re acting like it..." "How could you say that!? I want this as much as you, but IT have a duty to fulfill! What do you expect me to just wait around for months!?" Well they still seemed to get on each others nerves.

"Guys...." I said.

"I expect you to take it easy!" Danny said hotly. "Well listen up honey, taking it easy is not an option, I am scared of this, and my job is what's going to keep me sane! I want this as much as you do, but don't think for a second I'm just gonna sit around and-" “All I'm asking is that you not put yourself in life or death situations! Or in fights that can get you hurt! At least try not to put yourself in danger! It's bad enough Kravens after you-" "You think I willingly put myself in danger!?" Ava yelled laughing bitterly, "Sorry but you hold that record! And FYI I never willingly put myself in danger, even when I'm not fucking pregnant!!!" 

"You’re WHAT!?!!?" Me and older me both exclaimed.

"Stay out of this!!" Danny and Ava both snapped. They turned to glare at each other again, both of their resolve wavering. Danny sighed. “Okay, your right. But I am coming with you," his tone left room for no argument, so she simply nodded and they both left, leaving us gaping.

*********

After my run in with Danny and Ava, and after the revelation that they were not only married but the fact that they were expecting their first child, older me hadn’t let me out of his sight. 

“So…Dating anyone?” I asked, trying to start up a conversation. Older me looked at me with raised eyebrows. “Why do you want to know?” He asked, then seemingly realizing, or rather remembering what a total…something he’d been in his high school years he corrected himself. “Never mind…” he said with a sigh. “Wait, so you are?!” He groaned. “Not exactly, it’s complicated, and- Wait. WHY am I even telling you this!?” I smirked. “Ummmm….coz I’m you?” “Look, don’t ask any questions like that, you might be in the future or an alternate time line, but knowing too much could still damage the time stream, and from all the Star Trek movies we’ve watched, the both of us know that time paradoxes are a major pain in the @ss.” “Hmmp.” I huffed sinking into my chair in the briefing room.   
Just then the hellicarrier shook. “Wha…?” I looked over at my older self who was already out of his chair and had an expression of dread on his face as he put his helmet back on. 

Just then his wrist communicator beeped. “Nova, get down here, we need you!” Dr. Conner said. In a matter of seconds he was flying out the door me behind him. “What’s happening?!” I asked trying to keep up with him. Boy was I going to be fast. “Are we under attack?!” We were heading towards a place on the hellicarrier which I wasn’t so sure about, older me stayed silent as the doors opened and he flew in. Inside the room there was a sort of cell with a blue force field around it. Dr. Conners and some other staff were standing outside the cell along with some agents. Inside the cell there was a woman, she had a bit more than shoulder length, thick slightly curly black hair and ice blue eyes. 

She was clutching her head in pain and screaming, and there were sparks of lightning dancing around her. And I had a good feeling that she was the one who was rattling the hellicarrier, which was totally…wow. 

“Her visions are getting worse,” Conners said, handing older me an injection filled with a glowing blue purple liquid. “Her old serum isn’t working anymore, this is a modified version, but…if it doesn’t lose its effect immediately, it should neutralize her powers…for a while…” Older me nodded solemnly and went up to the force field and stepped through it in the few seconds that it was deactivated.

The woman kept on screaming clutching her head and falling to the floor, tears streaming down her eyes.

“Cal!!” older me screamed flying over to her. At first she didn’t seem to notice him, and he had to doge a streak of blue electricity that she unintentionally sent his way. “Callie!! It’s me Sam!!!” He yelled again, trying to get closer to her. “Callie!!!” Seeming to finally hear him she looked up, still in pain and…fear? “Sam, they…Arrghghh!! They’re coming!!”She wailed. “They’re so many!! I can feel them!!” she cried. Older me slowly kept going towards her. “It’s okay Cal, they’re not here…”He said as reassuringly as possible. “They’ll come!” She screamed. “They’ll take me last! I’ll watch everything burn!!!!” She cried. Now older me was close enough to her that he wrapped his arms around her, then he murmured something to her that no one could hear.   
“What’s he saying?” I asked Dr. Conners, he didn’t answer, but he didn’t say he didn’t know either. Which probably meant, ‘I can’t tell you because you’re from the past’ 

Whatever older me had said, it seemed to calm the girl, Callie? Down a bit because electricity stopped dancing around her. At that moment I silently wondered how come my older self hadn’t been hit by it. I watched as he carefully, with more gentleness than I thought I’d ever possess, gave her the injection. The woman seemed to be going into unconsciousness because she leaned into his arms, and then told him something as she, to my complete confusion, caressed the skin on older me’s face that wasn’t hidden under the helmet. Older me gently laid the woman on the floor and flew out of the cell towards me and Dr. Conners. He handed the doctor the empty injection. “When did she have to come in here again?’ he asked evenly. “About an hour ago, we were asking her about the visions when…” “You were asking her about them?!! AGAIN?!!!?” Older me demanded with such ferocity that it made me want to shrink.

“Haven’t you asked her enough?!! And if you keep asking someone with her problem questions about the bloody end of the world at the hand of the undead then of course she’s going to fucking lose control!!!!!” Older me screamed, seeming to forget that I was even there. “Sam, calm down, you know that we need to know everything that we can if we are to…” “How exactly do you expect to protect the world, if the hellicarrier and everyone on board are blown up because you pushed the highest level empath you can find for information of a subject that makes her lose control!!!? And let’s say Callista doesn’t destroy the fucking ship because we get the serum to her on time!! We’re eventually going to run out of alterations!! Or either she’ll die of damd over dose!!!” With that older me spun around and flew out of the room, I cast a quick glance at Conners before following my fuming future self-back to the briefing room. 

“Who was that?” I asked once I’d caught up to him. 

He sighed. “Her name’s Callista Mori. She’s a….friend…look, just leave it alone okay,” I said. This may have been me in an alternate future, and he may be a bit different. But he was still me, and right now, I knew that he was serious, so I chose to just keep quiet.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

Anonymous P.O.V

"Nova?" he heard it, a distant voice as he floated through the seas of unconsciousness.

"Nova?" It was a woman’s voice, but something in it while concerned was deathly. He felt a hand come into fast painful contact with the left side of his face.

"Alexander WAKE UP!!" Sam jolted up to stare into the face of an annoyed, angry and concerned Gamora. "Wha- Gamora? When did you get here?" he asked, blinking away his drowsiness. "A few minutes ago. You were nowhere to be seen and then this portal opened and you fell out..." she said helping him up. His eyes widened and he looked around. He was back in the North. Had it been a dream? One look at his shoulder, with a cut exposed through torn clothing confirmed that it had been real. All real. 

Gamora snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey! I have to go! Now are you going to help me or not?" she asked heading over to her reactor core, which was now how it should be and not some portal. I was still confused, what had just happened? "What happened to you anyway?" Gamora asked, I shrugged searching for an excuse. I couldn't risk altering the future. "I don't know....." I said lamely. She gave me a yeah right look. I sighed and walked over to help her. Right now, I just wanted to get this over with, go back to the hellicarrier, take a nice hot shower and hit the hay.

*********

Sam's P.O.V

It had been a long, not to mention weird day. And when I finally got back to my room on the hellicarier and crashed into bed I was exhausted. 

“Well some one’s tired…”

I jumped out of bed and looked around and then saw a girl wearing this….spider gothic dress leaning against my closed door. “Who the hell are you?” I demanded. What was a girl doing in my room? What was the girl doing on the hellicarrier?!

“Miss. Web at your service,” she said giving a flourished bow. 

I stared blankly as she wandered over to me. “Now, I’m sure you’re very confused about everything that’s happened today, so I’m here to make a few things clear…” From there she launched into this whole explanation involving dimensions, and alternate universes that I didn’t really get.

“Okay, since I’m sure you didn’t get most of that, he’s a recording, listen to it a few times and it should sink in…” she said handing me a small silver disk. Then, she winked, and with a flash of purple and pink light she disappeared. 

I stared at the disk. WTF?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was short. i'm sufffering from writers block. BTW is there anything u guys would like to see in other Alternate universes? If u do just leave a comment and I'll see if I can squeeze it in


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in a while... if anyone even cared that is...

Chapter Six

 

Luke's P.O.V

It was late at night, and I was in the side of town that my grandma would have killed me for being in had she been there. I headed into the subway, it was the safest was back to the other side of the city, not that I couldn’t take care of myself.

I mean, if I could handle the Beatle, Shocker and the sinister six I could definitely knock a few gangsters down to size. When I descended the steps into the subway station it was deserted, and just at that moment a train pulled up. I quickly got in and took a seat as I started to move. I was the only one there, and honestly it was a bit more than creepy. Up ahead the lights were completely off, and as we went into the tunnel there was a sudden burst of purple and pink energy, it started from the front of the carriage and started engulfing the whole thing. I got out of my seat just as the energy reached me and then next thing I knew…I wasn’t on the train anymore…

“Look out!!!” A voice yelled, a voice a bit too similar to my own. I didn’t even have time to turn as someone knocked me out of the way as a jet shot a mob of….ZOMBIES???!!!! Behind me. 

I looked up at whoever had saved me from becoming a mark on the ground and I swear my heart stopped for a while. He too seemingly realizing what he was seeing gasped. “What the…” we both started but didn’t have time to finish as his wrist communicator started beeping. 

“Powerman!” another too familiar voice said. “They’ve taken the west gate, Get your squad out of there!!” Peter yelled. The man…who was apparently me, or…an older me didn’t waste any time. Instead he instantly spoke into his communicator. “Beta squad!! Retreat back to base!! I repeat!! Fall back!!!” Then he looked at me, still seemingly a bit shocked. “C’mon!!!” he said grabbing my hand and leading me toward a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents running in the direction of a ship waiting for them to board so that they could take off. 

Still dumfounded I forced myself to follow older me and boarded the huge ship. After the hanger doors closed the engines roared and I assume we lifted off the ground. All around me there were S.H.I.E.L.D agents, all covered in sweat and some in blood, but there weren’t any in critical condition. There didn’t seem to be any that had been harmed by those…things, whatever they were that looked like zombies. The older version of me seemed to read my mind as he answered my unasked question. 

“They don’t hurt you, or kill you properly…they turn you…” he said simply, not looking at me. I looked at the man, who I supposed was me in the future. He looked pretty much the same but his eyes were cold, and were full of painful experience. 

Was this the future?

***********

After arriving at the base, which was basically the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier with a few modifications, I’d pieced together the facts that I was probably in the future, and that this was a zombie apocalypse. 

Older me, who was about 36, had taken me directly to director Fury and then I had gone through multiple scans and been checked by a hoard of S.H.I.E.L.D scientists, before having my questions about the whole thing somewhat answered.

“We think that you’re from an alternate timeline,” Coulson said. “So I’m in a possible future…but not my future?” I asked, trying to make sense of the whole thing. He nodded. “What’s happening here anyway?” I asked, older me opened his mouth to reply but Coulson cut him off. “No power man. Just because this is an alternate future time line, doesn’t mean that we can tell him anything. Knowing too much could alter the time stream,”

“But it’s a Zombie apocalypse!!” I said. You would think that they’d at least tell me about it so that I could maybe help protect my own timeline from this fate!! “He’s right,” A new voice said, I turned in my chair to look over to see director Fury. “Assuming that we can find a way to get you home, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if you knew how to stop this from happening…”

“Wait, so you mean you might not be able to send me back?!” I asked, starting to panic. “We’re not sure, we’re working on it, but until our sources find out how you came here in the first place, we can’t do much. So do you want to know what’s happened to Earth or not?” I just nodded.

Fury nodded and started to explain. “There’s a woman, named Callista Mori, she has rare abilities, which we now call empaths…” “You mean the ability to sense other people’s emotions?” I asked. “Well…that’s the basic definition of empaths yes, but there are different levels of it. Going beyond being able to sense others emotions is rare, but there are some empaths that can influence others feelings, some who can make their feelings others, some who can read other people past ad futures according to their feelings…but there is the other level, Level five. There’s only one level five empath in all the world, and that’s Mrs. Mori,” Fury said. “She not only has the abilities of all the empaths below her, but the thing that makes her special, and dangerous, is the fact that her emotions are powerful. She has the ability to control things related to the four elements, she can do various things…but all that depends on her emotions. Callista has the most abilities, but that means she has the least control. Her powers tend to get out of hand when her emotions are high. We found that this was a result of extraterrestrial tampering with her genetic code generations ago. S.H.I.E.L.D finally came up with a serum to suppress the altered DNA, at least for a day. The serum wouldn’t always work, especially if her body adapted, so she didn’t always use it. But due to circumstances…” Oh no you don’t, I thought. “What circumstances?” I asked my eyes narrowing.

Director Fury sighed. “Labor,” he said. “We didn’t expect her to get pregnant at all, but she handled everything pretty well until she had to give birth. She had a difficult labor, and she had to take so much serum that it lost its effect, and then due to complications the baby was still born. I’m sure that you can imagine how she responded to that, like I said, her powers are strange, and they act according to her emotions…This was seven years ago, for three years since then she’s been having visions about something dark and undead. She doesn’t have them anymore, but when she did, she didn’t really make much sense. When we tried to ask her about it, she just got upset and the visions came back, they frightened the hell out of her and Callista frightened isn’t the best idea….” I nodded. 

“It turns out that it was her powers and emotions, her want to bring her daughter back that had started all this. Right now she’s working with S.HI.E.L.D trying to figure out a way to stop this. It started in India, the dead started rising. Soon it spread, until there were zombie attacks all over the world. The remaining humans are in S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarriers that we had been working on before, and now the world has to pool in its resources just to try and survive. Right now we’re trying to find ways to kill the zombies…for good….but so far…”

“Magic does work, but that means they are drawn towards the people that have them. Imagine, hoards of thousands against a cornered one or two. There aren’t many superheroes, or villains with mystic powers left…. In fact it’s only Dr. Strange, A Japanese witch names Sekaya and Loki and his daughter left…” “Wait! Loki’s on our side?! And his daughter…?” 

“Believe it or not, Loki was never as evil as everyone think he is. His daughter is the one who’s trying to find out where you came from,” Fury got up. “Follow me,” I wordlessly nodded and followed the director of whatever was left of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Whatchya think?? Please comment!:)


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

Luke's P.O.V

As we walked to where ever Fury was leading me and my older self to where ever, I took in the hellicarrier. It was basically the same, except it not a bit more full. Fury told me that this was the main base of operations and that since most of the other hellicarriers had to be used as refugee camps (Safely off the ground) most of the agents lived here. I silently wondered what had happened to the rest of the team. And was honestly a bit scared to find out…Peter was alive, I’d heard my older self talking to him before. But what about Danny, Ava and Sam?

As we rounded a corner Fury stopped when a small girl, about seven, with golden blonde hair and brown eyes with flecks of green in them tugged at the end of his long coat. What was a kid doing here anyway? I thought that there weren’t any civilians here. And it was a bit weird that a small seven year old girl, was tugging at the coat of a man whom even I at times found terrifying. 

I resisted the urge to let my jaw drop open as Fury smiled down at the little girl. “Hello Difector Fury!” she said brightly, Difector? Sure she was still little but had she just called the director of S.H.I.E.L.D difector?

Fury’s smile didn’t waver as he answered. “Hello Sheara,” he said kindly. Ok, it was an apocalypse, and the girl was a sweet kid, so I guess everyone could appreciate sweetness at times like these…

“Are my mommy and Daddy coming back soon?” She asked innocently. “In a bit, they should be here in three hours. Why don’t you let you uncle Luke take you back to the nursery huh?” she looked over at me and older me and then back at Fury. “Which one? And why are there two?” she asked. “It’s a long story, and we’ll tell you when you’re older,” he said, motioning for older me to take charge of the situation. “C’mon Sheara, let’s go see what Ben and May are doing,” with that he led her away. 

“Who was that” I asked after older me and Sheara had disappeared down the corner. Ignoring my question Fury just kept walking. As we walked I couldn’t help but wonder if I wasn’t as freaked out as I should have been with the whole situation. I mean...I WAS IN THE POSSIBLE BLOODY ZOMBIE DOMINTED FUTURE FOR PETE’S SAKE!!!

********

After I had eventually gotten the idea that Loki, god of mischief, the guy who had destroyed the city a couple of years ago and still caused trouble for me and the rest of the team was actually good, and had been doing the latter bit to keep to a magical contract he’d sighed with his other daughter Hel, to reincarnate his first daughter Freya, whom he’d had with Natasha Romanov AKA the black widow, who happened to be half of practically everything in the freaking nine reals, a few thousand years ago…and the fact that they’d had another daughter this century, who had gone from an infant, along with her reincarnated sister to a fully grown woman in less than a decade, had told me that I’d been transported here by ‘fate’, (which once happened to be a person until he transcended to a cosmic force that makes everything happen for a reason) or rather, one of ‘Fate’s’ servants. 

And yeah, I know that whole damd thing made a whole load of sense….

NOT!!! 

No actually, it…kind of did. Sorta…

Esmeralda, Loki and agent Romanov’s second daughter, had told me that since Fate had brought me here for a reason, I’d just have to live with it until Fate thought that I’d fulfilled whatever purpose it’d sent me here for, and until it sent me back to my time and universe. 

So basically…Great. (Note Sarcasm)

**********

I was expecting to be stuck there for months, years even…but I’d actually been there may be less than two days…

The very next day I’d been trying to find my way towards the mess hall when I’d run into two people I somehow wasn’t expecting to see here….

“Danny!!? Ava?!!” I exclaimed in surprise as I saw the two of them going into the mess hall, with that small girl I’d seen earlier, Sheara. They both turned around and looked at me surprised. “Luke…” Danny said, “Yeah, hi. I’m…” “From the past, yes, we know.” Ava said. They were both wearing S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms and looked the same age as older me. “Mama why are there two Uncle Luke’s?” Sheara asked around the same time I noticed the glittering wedding bands around both Danny and Ava’s ring fingers. They were…okay, I was in a future where the human race was at war with Zombies!! This shouldn’t surprise me!! Why am I screaming to myself inside my head?!! 

Danny and Ava looked down at their daughter, now that I looked at Sheara, she could have been a mini version of younger Ava, except for the blonde hair, slightly lighter skin and green eyes… 

When we finally decided to go into the Mess hall Danny and Ava led me over to the table where older versions of me, Sam, Peter and god MJ sat, along with Esmeralda and this other raven haired woman whom I didn’t know and two small kids, a girl and a boy, about five were sitting. When we came up to them all of them looked at me, but didn’t seemed shocked. So I guessed that they’d heard about what had happened with me and ‘fate’. 

“Uhhh…hey?” I said awkwardly sitting down next to older Danny. I just knew that I was going to go crazy over this once I got home…if I got home. “Hey buddy, how’s the future treating ya so far?” Sam asked wryly, earning a nudge from the raven haired woman and eye rolls from all the adults at the table. “OH!!” Sheara exclaimed, everyone turned to look at her. 

“So other Uncle Luke’s from the Past!!” She exclaimed happily, her face full of childish delight at having solved a complicated problem. “Are you?” She asked enthusiastically leaning over Danny to peer at me. I glanced at Danny and Ava, asking them for help. I wasn’t really sure if they wanted me telling their seven year old about this. Wait, did Sheara even know about the dark world outside the hellicarrier? 

They just nodded and I looked back at the curious Brown, green eyes looking curiously up at me from her father’s lap. She was so cute! “Yeah, I guess I am,” I said with a small smile. She smiled back, satisfied with my answer she went back to eating her breakfast. “She’s smart,” I murmured to Danny, so just smirked. “You’ve no idea,” he said taking a sip of water. 

“Hey, I was wondering in your timeline… did I mention anything about coming to the future?” Sam asked casually. Danny and Ava looked at me then at Sam, seemingly seeing something the others didn’t. “Ahem, I don’t think this is the right place to talk about those things honey,” the raven haired woman said…wait did she just call Sam honey? And who was she?

“Hello, I’m Callista,” she said. “Sam’s wife,” Practically everyone except Sheara and the other two red headed kids burst out laughing at my expression at that statement. I shook my head slightly. “Huh?” I asked dumbly. “Oh c’mon is it that hard to believe that I actually settled down?” Sam asked, half joking and half irritated, making everyone laugh harder. “Well…it’s still a bit of a shock for us bucket head so to him it probably seems impossible!” Peter said laughing. Callista frowned slightly, ‘Wait, so…does that mean that I’m not there in your timeline?” She asked. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. Then at me. 

“Well…not that I know, I mean, you don’t go to Midtown yet or anything…” I said, feeling awkward at having all of my friend’s older versions, Loki’s daughters and Callista’s gazes on me. She just nodded and leaned back into her chair. I pretty much stayed quiet and listened as the others talked, only to be snapped out of my daze by the red haired girl and boy, yelling. “I want it!!” 

“No I want it!!!”

“DAAAD!!!!” They both screamed, I blinked a few times in surprise as Peter sighed heavily. “May, you already had three pieces of bacon, your brothers only had two, be a good girl and let him have the last bit would you?” he asked. “Hmmpf,” she sulked dramatically as she pushed the plate over to her brother. OOOK. So question, how come I had not seen that very obvious thing coming? I’d just straight away assumed that they were MJ’s kids (which they were) but I hadn’t even bothered to think of why the hell they were here? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Callista giving me an amused look, as if she could sense my thoughts.

And then it hit me, she was Callista Mori. 

**********

That afternoon, after lunch maybe, Danny and Ava had had to leave for a mission. They were supposed to go on recon sense to sector something something because there was more undead activity there than usual. I had been watching sheara with MJ when Peter had rushed in all of a sudden, a look of pure dread I his face. 

“Sheara,” he said, his voice panicked and grief stricken. “Come with me now!” He quickly scooped her up and casting one final look at MJ ran out of the room. MJ started for a moment before seemingly realizing something she quickly followed Peter me behind her. 

The red head ran into the control room right behind her husband.

On the screen were the faces of Danny and Ava, Sheara started up at the huge screen. “Hi mama! Hewoo Papa!” she said smiling, not seeming to notice the pain and sadness they were trying to hide. Danny and Ava were in a ship and it jolted. 

“Hi sweetie,” Ava said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. “Sheara, you know that box that’s on mommy’s table, the one with her pretty stuff?” she asked. Sheara just nodded, seemingly confused. “When you’re sixteen you ask aunty MJ to give it to you okay?” “I will Ava,” MJ said coming up behind the little blonde girl. Sheara frowned slightly. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Danny smiled sadly. “Nothing honey, it just that…I and mama won’t be coming back for a while…” the ship jolted violently. And I knew that they were actually saying that they would not be coming back ever. “We just wanted to tell you that we love you so much,” “But-?” Sheara started, the ship gave another jolt and alarms started to beep. “MJ, take her out of the room please,” Danny said trying to split his attention between his consoles and the screen. MJ nodded and wordlessly led a protesting Sheara out of the control room. Everyone, was there now, Callista, Sam, me and older me, Coulson, Peter and Director Fury. 

“We’ll be crashing in ten! There’s nothing we can do,” Danny said. “And if we survive…we...won’t be alive for long! We’re crashing into the abyss!” I would later find out that the abyss was like the Zombies main headquarters in this area. “Parker you take care of my daughter for me, understood?!” Ava demanded, tears rolling down her eyes. Peter nodded, trying not to cry. “All of you,” Danny added, earning nods from everyone. Callista let a single sob escape her before giving them both nods and fleeing the room. 

“You have my word, I will protect Sheara.” Director Fury said, they nodded. “A few more minutes… there’s chance we’ll survive the crash…”Ava said, her voice horrified. The couple looked at each other and then back at the screen “Goodbye, you don’t need to see this…” Danny said before the screen went black. “What are they going to do?” I found myself asking. “No one wants to become part of the undead,” I jumped slightly and turned to see Esmeralda standing behind me her eyes fixated on the black screen. “They’d rather kill themselves than let that happen….” My eyes widened in horror.

This was the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so…one. I felt like in the series Luke is just….there. He doesn’t DO ANYTHING!! So I thought I’d give him a cool…okay…so traumatizing alternate universe. And yes, this is the same one that Sam went to only seven years later. So, Sam and Callie are married yes, but they don’t get to love each other like normal people, you’ll see in future chapters. (Hopefully)
> 
> PS: How can they have Bacon in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?! Answer= they invented food replicators like in star Trek!! Ba-BAAM!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! This is like...the last chapter of this part of this fic!!!

Chapter Eight

 

“Hey, hey dude wake up!” I groaned as my eyes began to blink open.

“C’mon man, I want to go home,” I groaned as I sat up and tried to get my eyes to adjust to the light around me. I was….on the train? My eyes snapped fully open and I was suddenly wide awake as I looked around. There was this scrawny looking guy standing next to me. 

“Wh…What happened?” I asked him, had all that been a dream? The guy shrugged. “That’s what I should be asking you, I just came here to lock up and I found you on the floor. You okay?” So none of that had been real? Ava and Danny hadn’t really died? “Uhhmmm…yeah, ahh…Where am I?” The guy pointed towards a sign and I groaned as I realized how far away from the nearest Hellicarrier transport I was.

Great. 

*********

The next day at school was… simply to be termed as AWKWARD. I knew that I’d freak out about the whole thing eventually, but now I was starting to wonder if it had all been this crazy, weird, freaky, nutty horrifying dream…

“Hey bro, sup?” Danny asked coming up beside me and opening his locker to grab his books. I resisted the urge to laugh hysterically. What’s up? WHAT’S up??!! I went to a universe where you and Ava were married and had a daughter and killed yourselves because you didn’t want to have your brains eaten!!!!! That’s what’s up!!! I wanted to yell, 

But instead I just shrugged and casually tried to slip away, only to slam right into Sam. “Hey man, sup?’ he asked, his brow furrowing at whatever nervous look I had plastered on my face. 

“Why does everyone keep asking ‘what’s up?’ The only thing up is the bloody ceiling!” I said, resorting to…sarcastic rudeness or whatever it was to try and NOT be awkward. Wait. How was a mood swing not going to make things awkward? Wouldn’t it make shit MORE awkward??!! AAARRGGHH!!!

“Ooook. Dude, chill, you looked like you’ve seen a ghost,” Sam said, looking at me curiously as he slipped his hands in his pockets. 

Chill? Chill.

Okay Luke, chill. Calm down. Use the goddamd force! Do something!! Just calm the hell down. I just needed to stop panicing and stay calm and figure things out. Freaking out wouldn’t help. I knew what was going to happen, now therew was a chance that I could stop it. 

But how? 

How was I even supposed to live if I knew their possible awful futures?!! Fury in the future had let me see all that because I could change it right? But how was I supposed to know if all that insaneness was real or just a dream?!! Then an idea hit me. 

“Hey Sam, do you know someone called Callista Mori?” Sam practically chocked on air. But before he could answer I heard a girl’s voice behind me. “Tsk…ttssk, all that can wait. Just a few seconds,” Behind me stood a girl, with long black hair tied into two low pony tails, she was wearing an elaborate spider web patterned short pink and purple dress with black stockings and knee high boots. Her eyes were a glowing purple pink, and suddenly the whole hall seemed to turn into the same color and then everything went black. 

*********

Anonymous P.O.V

They were all floating. They were all adrift in some sort of space, it wasn’t exactly space, it was mainly shaded from dark blue to purple and there were specks of glittering things, which looked like tiny diamonds, but were actually stars scattered all around. 

“Guys?” Ava called out to the rest of her team mates. They looked towards her but were having a bit of a problem figuring out how to move towards each other. “Where are we?” Sam called. “I do not know,” Danny replied looking around the breath taking scene around them. Suddenly everything started to tilt and they all fell onto some sort of invisible glass floor. 

“Ouch,” Peter groaned getting up. “Oops” Suddenly Miss Web appeared out of nowhere. “Sorry, my bad.” “Who are you?!” Luke demanded. “Her name’s Miss Web and we’re basically caught up in some sort of paradox….” Peter said sadly, shooting Miss. Web a glare. “Hey! It’s not- Well….actually maybe it sort of is… but it’s not directly my fault! Blame my boyfriend for transporting that unsuspecting girl all the way to the Star Trek dimension!!” she defended. “STAR TREK?!” Sam asked inridiculosly. 

Ms. Web shook her head, her long pig tails swaying with the motion. You know what? Never mind. Let’s just get down to business, I have things to do and places to be….no, seriously, like I have to get to Middle Earth soon….” She said. With a wave of her hand six chairs suddenly appeared and then some invisible force pushed the team onto them. 

“Now,” MS. Web said as she started pacing around. “I’ve sent all five of you to different dimensions, and like I’ve explained to everyone but Luke…they hold a significance to maybe not to you but a friend. Now just to recap… There are a whole load of dimensions okay? Not alternate universes, there are loads of those for each dimension, but....you get the drift? Anyway, because of some mess up in the time line in the secondary main time stream in the Star trek dimension, the series of events in their neighboring dimension were disrupted. So in this case, your dimension, the goblin found a way to go to alternate universes. So the thing is, now, specific peoples futures have been changed from what they were supposed to be. Somehow I have to make sure that all of those people get to go see what their future should have been.” “Why?” Luke asked, cutting her off. This whole thing seemed surreal to him. But it wasn’t impossible, so he might as well try to make sense of it while he could.

“I was getting to that. You see, even though fate plays a large part in out destinies…so does choice. Each choice we make affects our future, and somewhere in a parallel or alternate universe, we’ve made a different choice. The people who were affected by this chain reaction had their paths, the paths they were making for themselves with their individual choices destroyed. I’m supposed to fix that, but I need to speed up the process and get their future in order much quicker than before. PLEASE don’t ask ‘why’ it’s overly complicated and even I still don’t get it and I’ve been doing this for eons”

Everyone looked at each other. All of them were confused and were thinking a series of different things but pretty much everyone felt small in that moment. This girl, who looked quite younger than they had been alive for not centuries but EONS, and held more responsibility than any one of them even wanted to THINK of. 

It made them feel small. It felt like realizing exactly how small apart of the universe you actually were.

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted,” she gave Luke a look. “I have to make sure that all those people end up with the right future universe blah, blah…Problem is, I need a future to send them to, and those were pretty much destroyed so I had to send each of them to an alternate universe that would hold some significance. Maybe not to you, but to a friend even....anyway, the five of you were some of the people whose futures were changed, so I sent you to as close a match to your future as I could. Now as I said earlier, I sent you to as close a matching universe that held some significance, but perhaps not only to you? Yes. Well, the future is created based upon the choices we make, you are some of the many people whose lives are so important that the decisions you make effect the world. The future is in your hands, but it isn’t so right for you to know your own futures…so what I have shown each of you may be important to your lives or the lives of your friends. I’m sure from the things you’ve seen you know that there are things that definitely need to happen, and things that don’t… and on that note, I’m going to let each of you write down three things, words, names even that you know must be there. Things that hold significance. And then give them to me…and fate will take it from there….”

Suddenly in a flash of white pink light a pen and a paper appeared in front of each of them. “You can write things that have to do with you too by the way, and don’t put in anything that you didn’t see!” Ms. Web added. “What happens if we do?” Sam asked nonchalantly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and then slid to Luke. “Ask him, I’m sure he’s seen enough evidence of the destruction caused by tampering with things beyond your control.” Everyone turned to look at Luke, who’d paled considerably.

“You mean…that….t…that was all because…?” Ms. Webb nodded solemnly. “Do what she says…” he said, his voice a faint whisper. 

Everyone looked at each other, then at Luke and then back at Ms. Webb.

“Well what are you waiting for!!?? I told you I have to get to middle Earth!! So hurry your selves up and WRITE!!” She snapped. Everyone looked down at their papers and started to write words which they knew would change the world…

Peter Parker 

1 May   
2 Ben  
3 Sheara

He couldn’t really think of much else that had held any significance at all, and no way was he writing that Danny and Ava should die!

Sam Alexander

1 Danny and Ava married  
2 Ava pregnant  
3 Callista Mori

He wasn’t really sure who that woman had been, but she was the only other thing that he could think of that could have meant anything…and he felt that she played a huge role in his life on that timeline. It was almost scary to think about it…but he felt like she HAD to be there.

Ava Ayala

1 Sam and Callista  
2 Peter and MJ together  
3 Lokanasha-Freya and Esmeralda

The timeline they had gone to hadn’t had much...there had been the fact about Danny being the ruler of Kun’lun…and not being able to return to the outside world…but while she wanted him to be happy, for some reason she just couldn’t bring herself to write that down as she wasn’t so sure that it was what Danny wanted.

Luke Cage

1 Sheara  
2 Peter and MJ  
3 Cal Lokanasha

Luke would have written Callista on the paper, she was nice. And even more importantly, she had clearly been the love of his friends life. But if she were there it might probably mean a zombie apocalypse…he’d seen one for less than forty eight hours and he knew he never wanted to see it again…he knew in that moment that he’d have to make the tough choice…and hope that in the future he was helping to create, Callista Mori never existed.

Danny Rand

1 Peter and MJ  
2 Sam and Callista  
3 lokanasha 

This was all that had really had any meaning, there had been the part about him being the king of kun’lun…and he honestly wasn’t sure what he was doing but for some reason, he hadn’t wanted to write that down…

He found it odd that all three things he’d written were basically what you called ‘shippings’. All three were matters of the heart. He then wondered if the saying about love bringing destruction was true. 

“OKY dokey!” Ms. Web said collecting the papers. “Thanks for your time…oh and there’s one more thing. Now that that’s over…” Her pink purple eyes started to glow and everything started to spin and become dark. Until everything was black and Ms. Web had disappeared. Her eyes were still there though, huge and watching them as her irises swirled with the pink and purple color… 

“I’m going to have to make you forget…”

Blackness. 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!! YES!!!! YEEES!!! I finally finished the first part!! And I didn’t finish it last!! So looks like I’ll actually be finishing the third part of this trilogy last…huh…
> 
> Anyway, hope that wasn’t completely beyond super lame!! Anyway! Hope u guys liked this if u read it at all! The second one had more Danava! It’s called Cause and Effect II: A chosen Path. Yeah, I really gotta work on my names coz that isn’t like the fic at all…. But still pls check it and my other fic out! THX so much 4 reading and pls R&R!! 
> 
> Xoxo Timmy :)


End file.
